The present invention relates to camera stands, and more particularly to a camera stand which comprises a camera mounting seat for holding a camera and adjustably secured by a locking bolt to a seat holder at the top of an elongated support which is inserted in a tripod head at the top of a tripod and adjustably secured in position by a socket.
Tripod is a three-legged support for a camera. Conventionally, a tripod generally comprises a socket for mounting a camera, which is mounted on a ball-and-socket joint at the top of the tripod head and adjustably secured in position by a set screw. The common disadvantage of this structure of camera stand is that the outer thread of the set screw and the inner thread of the ball-and-socket joint may be damaged easily to affect the positioning of the socket. Another disadvantage of this structure of camera stand is that the complicated structure is difficult and expensive to manufacture.